


Finally

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is on a mission. His mission is to locate Spock's prostate gland. </p><p>Spock doesn't think he has one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

 

Art by: Jazzbat

 

"Jim? Jim?" Spock continued to ask the question and Jim never answered but continued to pound into his lover.  
  
"What is it Spock? Can't you see I am busy here." Jim continued to slip in and out of his boyfriend's hot ass, of three days. This was their first time, and Jim wanted Spock to feel that euphoria when that little spot was touched just right. Jim was on a mission. And that mission was to locate Spock's prostate. And Jim wasn't going to give up until he did.  
  
"I do understand that you are busy. And that you are enjoying yourself in the position you have selected. I am curious though. What is the purpose of all this. I am more than satisfied to be taken by your mouth, or your hands, how they know exactly where to caress." Spock spoke calmly as if he was reading a science journal.   
  
"Spock, I am trying..umph...oh God, yes...I am trying to find your prostate gland. It has to be here somewhere." Jim continued pounding into Spock, feeling himself coming soon, but holding off until Spock felt it also, on his end.  
  
"Ah. I see. There is a possibility though. I may not have one. Just like I do not have an appendix, but have an inner eyelid. We may have to accept it."  
  
"Oh...God..you feel so good, Spock. I can't accept that Spock. Isn't this feeling good for you?" Jim asked feeling his arms heavy as he balanced himself over Spock, and the sweat dripping from his chest sticking to Spock's back.  
  
"It is somewhat, fascinating. You may continue to pleasure yourself, Jim. But I do not believe you will find....Oh....Oh...that was...Oh.."  
  
Spock couldn't speak, but only wished that Jim would do exactly what he had just did, 4.2 seconds ago.  
Jim smiled and realized that he hit the bullseye.   
  
"So, don't have a prostate do you?" Jim asked knowing the truth, teasing his best friend and lover.  
  
"Please Jim. I require your full attention at the task at hand. You must concentrate, and locate that same spot you found a moment ago." Spock's voice was more emotionally felt, now that he felt the euphoria Jim was speaking of.  
  
"I'll get right to it." Jim's smile widened as the time for action was near.  
  
Jim continued to make love to his best friend.   
  
"Oh, Jim. Yesssssss...there. Please continue, do not stop, even if the ship is under alert."  
  
"Oh, Spock. That is not like you. I actually find that quite arousing."  
  
Now both bodies danced to the rhythm.   
  
And then Spock let out a cry, as Jim did as well.  
  
"Finally. That was...was amazing, Spock. You are amazing, and damn I LOVE you so much." Jim got off Spock and cuddled next to his dearest friend, and lover.  
  
"I must say that perseverance on your part is much appreciated."   
  
"I am glad, but now very tired. Gonna sleep now, baby."  
  
"Yes, sleep Jim. Sleep." Spock spoke softly to Jim, lulling him to a blissful repos.


End file.
